While You Were Sleeping
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: She begins to walk towards the door, but then, suddenly, turns around, and walks toward the bed. She bends down, and gives the black haired boy, the Prince of the Sea, a small kiss on the cheek. -Percabeth, oneshot


**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO. This is merely a bit of nonsense I wrote at three a.m. If you cannot tell who this story is about by the end, then I'm sorry… but you're an idiot. By the way, my name has now been ™ed, and may not be used unless given the copyright. Yes, I know I'm crazy. My psychiatrist is working on that, as is my therapist. And On That Happy Note… LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!**

**While You Were Sleeping**

_By Drishti Choudhury™_

_Knock, knock._ She knocks softly on the door of Cabin Three. There's no answer, so she opens the shell-studded, grey stone door, and creeps in slowly, careful not to wake the black- haired boy who is now drooling all over his pillow.

_"Stupid Seaweed Brain,"_ she says, grinning brightly. He gives a light snore, and flips onto his back.

She tiptoes across the cold stone floor, then sits carefully down at the edge of the bed where the Son of Poseidon is now snoring, _and_ drooling.

"So-o-o," she says awkwardly. "How's it going?" She winces as she thinks about stupid that sounds, especially for a daughter of Athena. Firstly, he is asleep, so he can't answer, and secondly, the second Titan War is about to take place, so not much could be "going on", besides training.

"Now, the real reason I'm here," she says abruptly, in a much more business-like tone, more like the girl she is, "is to talk to you. Because, as you know, we have a _lot_ to talk about, especially after what happened at Mt. Saint Helens." She blushes as she says the last bit, recalling the…_ incident_… that had occurred.

"Speaking of that, we might as well begin there. That kiss… it meant nothing to me." Her mouth quivers as she says this, and she turns away for a moment, trying to collect herself. "Okay," she says. "I'm lying and we both know it. That kiss meant everything to me. It was magical. The moment our lips touched, I saw fireworks. There were violins playing all around us, and all I could think about was you. You were the only thing on my mind; it drove me insane, all that time that you were _missing_."

"And incase you were wondering," she adds bitterly, "I knew you had been on Calypso's Island, ever since you came back. The way you were stuttering about being _lost_. Really? I mean, you get lost on an island, Hephaestus comes and tells you that you may leave, then, POOF, you're back?! Speaking of Calypso, I need to know… how do you feel about her? Do you love her? Do you love her… as much as I love you-" Her voice cracks, and she is unable to continue. She jumps off the bed, as though shocked by electricity. For some time, she just paces, wiping away the continuous droplets of water leaking out of her stormy-grey eyes. After a few minutes, she returns to the bed, where the black-haired boy is _still_ drooling, oblivious to the fact that a girl is beside him, pouring her heart out to him.

"So… do you. Do you love her? Do you love that red-haired twit, as well?" she asks in disgust. "Do you honestly have feelings for _Rachel Dare_?" It has never been easy for this one girl to talk about how she feels, and releasing so much information in one night, is causing mood swings. She begins in a calm voice, which then morphs into a voice of bitterness, turning into one of love, and finally ending with a tone of jealousy. The son of Poseidon gives a light snore, then flips onto his back. This only adds to her self-pity, making her feel as if she is worthless in his eyes. In her moment of anguish, she is forgetting that the poor boy, who will earn her fury later, is fast asleep, and currently unable to process what she is saying to him. As her grandmother, Metis, had also done, she lost any sense of prudence when it came to love. Luke for instance. As she thinks about Luke, a light bulb goes off in her head.

"You," she says, her voice shaking with anger. "You had _no right_ to tell me those things about Luke last year. Do you hear me?! _No right_! I can think about Luke _however I want_! So, you… need… to… back… off." By now she is close to shouting. "You don't know _what_ is going on in my head now. You don't know anything, none of you do! You have _no idea_ what kind of indecision I'm going through. Do you know how hard it is choosing between the people you love??? Each day, I am faced with a decision, You or Luke, You or Luke. Who do I pick? Well, you wouldn't care, would you?!" Her voice grows more hysterical with each word. "All you have to think about is the Second Titan War-". She breaks off, mid-sentence, suddenly realizing what she has just said.

"Oh my gods. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I said that," she says weakly. She puts her head between her knees, a position she acquires when she's feeling upset. "I-I'd better leave before I say something else stupid."

She gets up, rubbing her weary eyes, and pushing a lock of her curly blonde hair behind her ear. She begins to walk towards the door, but then, suddenly, turns around, and walks toward the bed. She bends down, and gives the black haired boy, the Prince of the Sea, a small kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Moments after the girl leaves, the sleeping son of Poseidon gives a small yawn. He has fleeting memories of someone coming to see him, as well as a kiss on the cheek, but that is all he remembers. Aside from a heart-wrenching kiss, he has nothing to remember her by, but that is all he needs. The kiss reminds him of something, but he does not remember what. Then it comes to him. The kiss given to him in the middle of the night matches the one given to him by a certain daughter of Athena, at a certain Mt. Saint Helens, in a certain moment of danger. He rubs his head, mentally reminding himself to stop drinking Coke before going to bed…

**How was it??? Good? Bad? Terrible? Wonderful? Please review and tell me what you thought of this. I also **_**really**_** want to know if Annabeth was overly OOC. She was meant to have a few mood swings, but I want to know if I overdid it. Please R & R. Cookies to whoever does!**


End file.
